Naruto Seven Minutes in Heaven Akatsuki and Jounin Version!
by MaiaNishikawa23
Summary: This isn't a you-based story but instead of choosing characters in specific, I left you the freedom to choose your own pairing! It's not interactive either. This story includes Gaara, Gai Sensei (Funny), Kakashi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Tobi(funny), Kabuto (it's cute), A dark surprise, Hidan, Itachi, Pein, another surprise (funny) and Asuma (funny) with each character being a chapter.
1. Intro

Hey guess what guys, I'm being tricky with because I'm creating a Seven Minutes in Heaven fanfiction that isn't you-based but it isn't centered around anyone in specific either. Instead, you can imagine whichever character you want your person to be paired with and if in your head you're imagining yourself, who is to know? ;) It's a good way to go about it because now you can make any of your favorite pairings you want with these characters. Anyways….

This story features Gaara, Gai Sensei (Funny), Kakashi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Tobi(funny), Kabuto (it's cute), A dark surprise, Hidan, Itachi, Pein, another surprise (funny) and Asuma (funny) with each character being a chapter. So without further ado, On with the story!

The room is filled with ninja from many villages, all high ranking and impressive in their own right. How was it that everyone wasn't fighting each other? This doesn't make sense…. Perhaps in the middle of the party [your character] had been taken into another dimension where everyone was together, and everyone had taken a break from killing to enjoy a little fun. Almost everyone had been drinking the red punch (which Hidan had spiked), so after the music died down the alchohol induced ninja had decided to play a highschoolish game. You look at the wide selection of men and guys, nervously at some, and the your heart leaps as you see your crush.. What were the odds? "Oh, come on, do we really have to this?" "Hokage's orders, you wanna get booted?" You sigh and pick a slip of paper... What was on it?


	2. Crimson (Gaara)

"Crimson?"

[your character] looked around to see who would stand up, but no one did. They turned around, disappointed. Then they noticed GAARA was standing right behind them! They realized he was the one they picked and blushed a little. He nodded to you and turned on his heel towards the door. They followed him instinctively. He held the door open for them curtiously and they both walked in. Now they were shrouded in darkness.

[Your Choice Character's POV]

He stood against the opposite wall to you, with a blank expression. You blushed a little more not knowing what to say. This was Gaara of the Sand, standing right in front of you in the flesh. Luckiest girl/guy alive. Then he did something you weren't expecting. You heard a hissing and realized in the dim light he was making a sand barrier around himself. You looked at him and asked concerned "What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding myself from you so you don't have to be scared of me." With that his face was blocked out and he was completely closed out from you." Silence. You thought about this. "Gaara, you don't have to do that." He listened. "I'm not scared of you Gaara…" You felt so sorry for him; all that he had to go through. You heard the stories; knew he had been treated like a monster from the day the demon had been sealed inside him. You even sort of knew what it felt like, even if only a little.

"You haven't seen what I have done to people. You wouldn't know."

"I haven't seen it, but I do understand. You've been through so much, what they did to you is just as fair as what you've done to them." He uncovered his face. He looked confused. You looked at him with compassionate eyes.

"Why do I feel…." He dissolved the sand, putting it back into the wall from where it came. He was standing hunched over a little, his hands limp in front of him.

"Gaara…" He slowly made his way over to you, one food in front of the other step by step. Just enough to see him clearer. He was shivering.

"You saw me with my villiage…. always alone…. I've never known happiness, only when I saw you… those eyes… that smile….." You realized this was the only time in a while he had talked to someone like this. "Gaara, I know you've been hurting. I want to make it better. And if I can't, then we can hurt together." He looked at you then, really looked you in the eye. You could not describe the look on his face. You sort of held out your hand. He looked at it. Then he took it, pulling you closer. You're heart started beating harder.

Gaara POV: What is this feeling? I've never felt this before…

"This feeling. I feel…." (You waited, for what felt like an eternity as he looked at you wide eyed)

"Gaara, I think that feeling might be love." He looked at you like he had just had an epiphany." He looked at the happiness in your eyes and his eyes opened wide, a little surprised.

"Love… what do I do with it?" You smiled.

"Just follow it and do whatever you feel." He thought for a moment. Then his face neared yours, slowly slowly, you waited for him to make the first move.

"(your name)…." His lips were just an inch from yours! Then he did it, he kissed you. His kiss was steady, devoted. You kissed back. Then when you two parted you looked in each others eyes. Yours were deep pools of water and his revealed something at last, they glowed like he was happy for the first time. He kissed you again, stronger, both more devoted than before. You could tell by the way he was holding you that this was a love that would last.

"Will you be mine? I will protect you with my life for as long as I live." You had never felt his happy in your life.

All the sudden, you heard a knock on the door.

"One more minute you two." It was Asuma.

When you heard his footsteps walk away, Gaara held your hands tightly.

"Come with me to the Village. There you can live with us, and whatever you wish for I will provide for you." You smiled agreeing and kissed to seal the deal. He held you tight to him. He felt you were precious to him.

"We'll take care of each other." You both got back to your senses and waited on opposite sides of the wall, you didn't want every one to know you were committed to him now. When the door opened you both walked to your seats, You heard him tell Temari "Temari, I have to, um, talk to you about something." You waited for the game to end with dreams in your head of the two of you, always together, him always by your side.

End Your Characters POV

After the game, the who walked back to the village, holding hands.

The end, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and rate at the top, I'd really appreciate any feedback.


	3. Nun-chucks (Funny Gai)

[Your choice character] pulled out the slip of paper and it had nunchucks on it.

"Oh no… I picked the wrong one" they thought.

None other than Might Gai sprung up from his seat with his childish enthusiasm.

"Alright Kakashi! In this challenge I shall embrace the power of youth with all of my capability! If I, Might Gai, the red hot devil of a fiery passion, fail to bring this woman to her knees, I vow to take a punch from lady tsunade wearing a big bird costume!" He turned to your character. They had an anime sweat drop on their forehead. This couldn't be for real…. "You, my lovely young lady lover, are in for a treat! Though you might have had a good kiss before, you should know that the ladies in this village worship my presence, grovel at my heels, radiate in the light of my handsome manly awesomeness!

"Yes, I'm sure every women has a weakness for men in tight green spandex," They say and slowly turn on your heal, walking to the door. He has an abashed and completely defeated look on his face, but after a few more words, he follows them into the closet. The door is shut and they are left alone with the idiotic and completely pathetic man.

(Character POV)

Both of you stand there for quite a while in an awkward silence, but finally he offers

"I apologize if I was too forward back there, I guess I got really excited. If I embarrassed you in any way you have my humble apologies." You sighed.

"I think the only person you embarrassed was yourself, Gai. And if Lee doesn't get a kiss either, I'm not surprised."

"Ah, so you're not into the hardworking type, are you? Well I can assure you there is more to me that just manpower. I happen to be a man capable of a lot of feeling."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. I've seen you cry into Neji's arms a couple of times."

"Well then I don't get it, what's the problem? Most women can't seem to get enough of me and yet all I get from you is rejection."

"You're just not my type. I really don't think this little game is going to work out in your favor."

"Oh, please won't you give me a chance? Can't a man change? After all, what harm can a game of seven minutes in heaven be?"

"Umm…" He dropped and knelt down on his knees dramatically, pleading.

"PLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE? Just one small smooch?"

"Oh okay." He yelled out in victory and stood up to kiss you. "Pucker up." You looked at his slips hesitantly, as they bunched up, slowly nearing your face. Ick.

[End Character POV]

Just then, the door opened and Asuma looked down to see Gai on the floor, [character] looking at his lips fearfully. Looks like they were saved by the bell!

"Allright Gai, time's up. You brought the lady to her knees alright." His eyes went big. He looked like some kind of furry eyebrowed ridiculous fish.

"NOOOO!" You sighed in relief and walked out of the closet, eventually he followed. [character] was looking forward to seeing him get punched by lady Tsunade later on. Not as much looking forward to the big bird costume, they had already witnessed that. The two of them took their seats, and the game resumed.


	4. The piece of paper exploded! (Deidei)

When [your character] pulled out your piece of paper it turned out it was an explosive tag and it made a mini explosion in the bowl.

"What in the world was that?"

"That means it's me, un" Diedara got up. [Your character] blushed. He had been their friend for a long time during childhood, though there had been a long time until he joined the Akatsuki where you didn't see him. He took them into the closet. As they close the door, he stood across from them, not talking.

[Choice character's POV]

When he was a kid you used to tease him, and he would tease you back. The two of you had been close friends but also rivals. Now that he had gotten older you couldn't help but have noticed he had gotten very very hot. Now a days you kept your distance because you had a crush on him for a long while, but the two of you still remembered teasing each other as kids. You couldn't let him know you liked him, he never thought of you that way.

Now you snapped out of it when you realized he was standing with his arms crossed- smirking! You blush. You had always liked Diedara's tough confident heck cares attitude.

What was different with him? He was looking at you differently than before. Something had changed.

"Well, well well" he says. Looks like I hit the jackpot. [Character] of [village]. So pretty. You turned grew into a nice young woman. Yep, I've had my eye on you for quite a while." You flushed bright red.

'I never said I liked you!" He looks disappointedly out the window.

"Oh? I was hoping you would. You see the truth is... I really used to like you and I do now too." You couldn't believe him. He had always picked on you and teased you before... was that flirting?" "Well, go ahead. Don't like me. I have all the fangirls I need.

There was silence for a minute, you couldn't figure out what to say. He was jealous, and you did really like him.

"So who's the lucky guy?" he asked, assuming you had a boyfriend.

"What? No, there's no one."

"No one? Oh.."

Silence again for a moment.

"Diedara… I really do actually like you now."

"You do? Well then why don't you come over here?" You did. You walked over to him slowly, his sly face grinning at you. He was so hot! When you were right across from him he looked at you and said one thing.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" He couldn't have meant THAT.

"The game." You looked at him. Was he serious? He would be the type to be into childish games. He looked at you so sly and sexy, then he moved in close to you, breathing words into your ear. His lips were close to your neck making you dizzy from the tension. You really wanted him. It was almost too much to bare.

"Relax. Let it all go." He whispered. "Let me show you true art." You gasped. That was enough, it had been too long liking him and you needed to show him how you truly felt.

So you did. You grabbed him and kissed him on the lips and he kissed you back, smirking. He pinned you to the wall and frenched you just right, you moaned.

"Diedara…." He continued. He kissed your check, down to your neck, down to your chest. "Diedara.."

"What?" he came up and looked at you in the eyes. You were about to say 'we can't do this.' But the way he looked at you, sort of fierce, turned you on even more. So you changed your mind.

"Nothing. I was just going to say do whatever."

"Whatever I want? What I really want to do is this…."

He took of his shirt and gave you one longing kiss on the lips, and now his hands were on you. He put one hand on your back to support you and put one leg around his waist, exposing the skin on your thigh. "Diedara!" He grinned mischeviously. He rubbed up and down your leg and went down with his mouth to your collarbone, and back up again to your lips, then exploring the inside of your mouth as you explored his. He moved his hand way up your thigh until they reached your undies. You gasped. He continued and let two slender fingers enter the thin folds of fabric, rubbing you lightly. You felt the pressure that had been building up inside you increase and you moaned. Then he inserted one of his fingers into you, pumping in and out.

"More…" you moaned. He inserted his other finger and did the same thing, switching up the speed and depth. His lips merged with yours prevented you from squealing out. It was like your bodies were united even though you still both had your clothes on. This was heaven, you decided, tongues dancing together.

After a while, you heard a knock on the door.

"One more minute you two." You looked at the door but Deidei continued to make out with you.

"Deidei, let's stop."

"Aww man, I finnaly get to have my way with you and now it's over?!

"We'll be caught." He still looked displeased. Then he had an idea. "How about you let me take you on a date? Then we can continue this later whenever you want!" You smiled. He took that as approval and grinned.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!

[End your choice character POV]

They readjusted their clothes and made sure there weren't any telling signs of what had just happened. He put his cloak back on and fixed his hair, waiting for the door to open. It did, and the two both went back to their seats waiting for the game to end. Your character caught his eyes once and a while and blushed, wondering if the things that were going through his mind were the same as the ones that were going through theirs.


	5. Light Green (Shikamaru)

*note beforehand, I'd suggest Temari as the choice character. ;) *

Your character looked at the piece of paper.

"It's light green?"

Shikamaru got up out of his seat and trudged over to the door. He held it open.

"Ladies first."

"Oooh…. Nice guy," They said suavely and walked into the room. He followed and closed the door behind the two of them. The room was dimly lit and small.

[your character's POV]

"Hmm… not very comfortable." He said. You leaned against the back wall and waited but he really didn't do anything. "Well?"

"What. Listen, I'm not really one to take advantage of a woman so if you don't want to, we don't have to do anything." You wouldn't settle for nothing, you were better than that.

"Well… what if I actually let you?" he pondered that.

"Hmm.. I dunno." You gasped in exasperation.

"Oh it's just a game! And come on Shika, I know you like me." It was true. A couple of your shinobi teammates had asked him about you and he had blushed multiple times. Plus, you guys were friends. You had liked him for a long time, and you knew how to read him. He sighed.

"Yeah… I'm not gonna lie, I do." He said. You smiled triumphantly.

"So you gonna come over here or what?" he got up. Through the dim light you could see his form get closer and closer. You couldn't help it, your heart was beating. He was so hot.

He grabbed your waist and slowly pressed his lips against you, so slowly it drove you crazy. But finally your lips were merged with his, he kissed you huskily but modestly. You noticed he smelled a little like smoke. You put your hands behind his neck and rubbed his hair while he kissed you, persuading him to take it further. He did so happily, he did really like you a lot. His kisses were amazing, it turns out, he paid attention to every detail and soon you turned him over so you could take the lead. He submitted to your passion; things really started heating up, both of your mouths exploring each other. He even let you take off his shirt. He was really turned on by you, and tried his best to make you happy as possible. It worked. He went down to your neck and massaged up and down your sides. You wrapped your legs around his waist while his mouth traveled down your neck and then to your chest, where he stayed for a while, then back up again. He decided he was going to continue being a gentlemen and not make a move on you futher to the point you might be uncomfortable.

Just then you heard a knock on the door, Asuma told him that he had a minute left with a hint of awkward amusement in his voice. Then Shikamaru took himself off of you and let both of you get back to the way you had been before.

"Hey so I think it'd be better if we were to keep this just between us for now. If everyone were to find out right now it might get us into trouble."

"That's fine," you agreed. "Is this the end though? Can't we still see each other?"

"Yeah, most women are troublesome but with you I'd sure like that." You smiled.

[End character POV]

The two of them took their places on opposite sides of the closet again so that when Asuma came to get them both it looked as if nothing had happened. Your chracter caught the questioning and slightly disappointed look from the jounin. From there they both sat in their seats and the game resumed, though your character glanced at him the entire time until the end. You thought to yourself, that shogi and being a shinobi weren't the only things he was good at in strategy. He was good with his lips too.

After the game your character followed him out and snuck up behind him. He had been snoozing on a treebranch. You two spent a while just sitting there looking up at the cloudy sunset in the cool evening breeze.

-Later-

"You didn't even try to make a move with her?" Asuma exhaled, smoke coming out of his mouth.

"I did," Shikamaru sighed. "We kissed, I just didn't want to make a big deal in front of everyone."

"Oh well that's good, it's about time you've liked her for a while. hey… what do you see in that girl anyways?"

"What do you mean? I don't know I guess… she's hot, she's nice, we've gotten to be pretty good friends. She's one of the only not troublesome girls I've met it a while. She makes me feel good." Asuma smiled a little.

"Well then I guess she's right for you. Just uh… remember not to uh…" he looked from side to side awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."


	6. The Way I Are (Hot Kakashi!)

"The Way I Are? Isn't that a song?" Your character says.

"Yes it is."

Kakashi Hatake smoothly gets up and walks to the closet. Their heart throbs. 'No way. Could I actually be this lucky?' It was a kids game but they had been crushing on him for a long while. The two closest of his/her friends might even have said he/she loved him. They nervously walk to the door and lock themself inside in almost complete darkness.

[Your character POV]

You can barely see the outline of Kakashi leaning against the wall across from you. You get butterflies in your stomach.

"_." He says.

"Kakashi, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's okay."

"No. _." You're confused. Had he realized your feelings for him? You two had been going on missions together recently he began giving you subtle hints that he liked you too. It wasn't flirting, but you hoped it wasn't your imagination either. All of the sudden you realised

"You're not reading your book!" he chuckles.

"It's dark. ...Can't read in the dark." then "Do you know how long I've liked you, _?" Your heart starts up.

"No... I didn't...-"

"I've liked you for quite a long time." He starts moving towards you slowly. You were right all along. He could read your feelings like a paperback novel. He was close to you now.

"I- really like you t-" He puts his finger to your lips silencing you. You feel lightheaded.

"Shh. You don't need to say anything. It's just perfect chemistry." He has his arm around your waist. Through the shadows you can see him pull off his mask, slowly for effect. Before you can destinguish his features he puts his lips to yours firmly, passionately, as if he's making them his own. You gasp from the tension release. His lips are so soft. After the perfect first kiss your lips separate and you look at each other. You can make out his basic features and see at once that he is extremely cute and handsome with a little bit of a baby face. In short, he's gorgeous.

Before you can think, you've pulled your hottie in to you again and are kissing him pleadingly, desperate for more. He kisses long and deep, going off of you and holding you close. This is the best day of your life. After the second kiss you look at each other and He smiles. He says your name in a gentle, emotional voice.

"I think I'm keeping you." You kiss again, trying your hardest to squeeze in every last ounce of your love into him. He uses his tongue to open your lips and journeys inside. You feel so safe and protected in is arms in secluded darkness so you take of his shirt which he lets you do. The warmth off his skin radiates off his chest. You can feel his perfect muscles, his skin is so soft. He sucks on your neck making you moan as your fingers run down his chest to his abs. His lips journey to other places, trailing along your jawline and nibbling your earlobe. Then he moves down, while you stroke his smooth hair his face is nesled in your chest. He hums making you vibrate.

Just then, asuma knocks on the door. "One minute, you two" Kakashi imitates a casual tone.

"Right." Poo. You were really enjoying this. He trails his lips back up to yours and you savor your last few kisses; he plays pulls on each of your lips.

"How about we go somewhere after this and we'll continue this later", he says and you nod your head yes and give him one last quick kiss. You both retrieve your shirts and put them on. In just enough time Asuma opens the door to find you both standing at opposite sides of the closet, Kakashi even checking his watch.

[End character POV]

They both come out and take their seats and the game continues. While the rest of the people play your character and Kakashi catch each other throwing glances. They wonder what might be on the copy ninja's mind. Now that gets their imagination going.

Kakashi's feelings towards your character: I'm so glad I found her. I think she's perfect for me. I will protect her with my life. I hope we stay together for a long time.

3


	7. Orange (Funny Tobi)

For those readers who like Tobi:

"I got… an orange?"

Tobi bounced up excitedly.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" he said, dancing and spinning and waving his hands in the air. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will make the lady very very happy!" He ran into the closet without any consideration of [character] at all, and [he/she] kind of walked in embarrassed, small smile. Tobi was so funny. But to kiss him? That was too weird.

Inside the closet [character] stood opposite to him, arms crossed. He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Tobi has never kissed a pretty lady before. The lady is going to love it!"

"No, the lady is not going to love it, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Wha-? But why?" He said in a really disappointed/ hurt voice.

"Tobi, I don't like you that way. You're too silly."

"I thought the ladies liked silly. Tobi is a good boy." He insisted.

"Tobi is a very good boy, but right now I just want to be friends." He was sad, and that made [character] feel bad. "Here have an orange." [he/she] threw him the fruit and he caught it.

"Yayayayayay! Tobi loves oranges! Oranges are his favorite food!" He took the orange and sucked it into his mask through the mysterious ability of his. "I like the lady. Can me and the lady be friends?"

"Of course we can be friends, we can always be friends." ^_^

Version 2 (For those who think Tobi is Annoying)

"YAYYYYYYY! TOBI GETS A KISS FROM _ SAN!"

"I get tobi…? Why is tobi even in this game?"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a very good boy!" [Your choice character] growled and followed him into the closet. Just before you shut the door though, Diedara said.

"Sorry _, un, I know that really sucks." [Character] made a face at him and closed the door. Tobi was standing really close to you inside.

[Your choice character's POV]

"The good boy is gonna kiss you now!" he reached out his arms but you kicked him away so he crashed into the opposite wall."

"GET OFF, TOBI, YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He scrached his head from the hurt.

"Why doesn't anyone like tobi? Why do they always be so mean?"

"Because you're annoying…. You stupid swirly bitch. Now stay away from me until the time is over and then get out." He sighed and stayed silent until the time was up and you both went back to your seats and the game began again."


	8. Lilly of the Valley (CUTE Kabuto)

"Lilly? Lilly of the Valley?" [Your Choice Character] looked around until there, last in the row, they realized that their secret crush Kabuto Yakushi had his eyes opened real wide.

"Is that you Kabuto?" says Asuma.

"Yeah, yeah it is," he says sheepishly pushing his glasses closer to his eyes and getting up to walk to the dark room. He glanced at [character] wordlessly hoping they would follow. They quickly did follow and closed the door.

[Your Choice Character's POV]

He stands in the corner kind of slouched so you stand in the opposite wall. 'OMG I can't believe I actually picked him...' you think with butterflies in your stomach. You know he worked for Orochimaru- a cunning manipulative man and a liar, but kabuto…. We'll he wasn't like that. He was following orders. He had no where else to go.

He stood up against the wall nervously, awkwardly. He tried to put on a cool mysterious face though to hide his feelings. You loved it. He was insecure and it was so cute.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to…" He said.

"Alright… but what if I do want to?" He lost his cool for a second and his eyes went from mysterious to self-conflicting.

"Do… Do you want to?" You smiled.

"Yes… I do." He quickly put back on his original face, now you could see he thought he was lucky. ^_^

He didn't budge. He was too nervous. His eyes widened but he was so shocked that anyone had even thought of him slowly made his way to your side of the room. He smiled slyly and when he got there you looked into his eyes. They were so deep. You couldn't help but admit, they were like ethereal moonlight on pools of water… He was so mysterious! Your heart was fluttering.

"You won't tell Orochimaru will you?" You asked.

"I'm not going to tell anything to Orochimaru." He chided, pushing his glasses up his nose once more. "We have our secrets."

"But you're loyal to him, aren't you?"

"We'll… mostly I am… but I hope that doesn't mean anything to us, does it? This can just be between us two. No one will ever know—" You silenced by putting a finger to his lips.

"Kiss me, Kabuto." You whispered. He did.

The kiss was gentle at first but when he was sure of himself, it went deeper. His lips were warm and smooth and he put his arms around your waist. You kissed back harder so he frenched you delicately. He trembled slightly, you could tell it had been a while since he'd been with a girl, if he had ever been with a girl.

"_" He said your name so softly you could barely take it. You wrapped your arms around him and pressed him against the wall. He took it all in, everything you gave him. Kabuto was the best kisser you had ever experienced. He put his hands in in your shirt rubbing your waist, up towards your bra. Your heart pounded.

"I can't explain how I feel for you…" You said. You knew it wasn't true- he was a spy- but couldn't help but think he was your spy.

"You don't have to. It's just pure chemistry."

"Oh, Kabuto you're just so irresistible!" You kissed him again, and he kissed back harder. You both continued to make out passionately- bodies intertwined, it was like he was throwing himself, his whole hope of an identity at you, into you, giving himself up. It went on like this until Asuma knocked on the door.

"Alright, you two. Time's up."

You broke apart from him and looked one last time into his dreamy eyes. They were so lovely…

"Say, how about we meet again later? Lord Orochimaru will be out tomorrow for a while so I won't be at his side."

"Absolutely." You smiled and winked slyly as he opened the door.

[End your choice character POV]

Outside everybody had no clue what had taken place. Your secret with the spy was safe. Maia (my oc hehe) and Orochimaru looked at each other though, Maia with a look of amusement and sympathy and Orochi with slight irritation. (Was he jealous?) They took their place as he took his, and the game resumed. Throughout the next rounds, they would catch him glancing in their direction, but whenever they looked towards him he quickly looked away, nervous and cute. He was most likely thinking of what they would do together in the next days to come.


	9. Snake(Don't read! OrochiLemon!)

DON'T READ THIS ONE PLEASE GOD NO

Never pick the snake.

You thought it would be Seven Minutes in Heaven. This is Seven Minutes in Hell.

"Snake?" [your character] asks. A chuckle emanates from the back of the guy section. And up stands Lord Orochimaru. (his/her) back crawls and their fingers prickle.

"..Are you serious." Fear knocks them right over the head. This can't be real.

"Perfectly" he says in his husky snakelike voice.

"I didn't mean to pick this one, I was just asking." He ignores you and walks over and past you do the door of the closet.

[Your unlucky Character's POV]

Something makes your feet move to follow him- the energy around him is deep, dark, and masculine. It pulls you to him. "I have to try to get away" you think. It's more than impossible.

You take one last look at the worried faces of your friends and then the door is closed and you are shrowded in shadow and darkness. He stands against the wall opposite you and you look at his outline. Magnetic. Fear. (Orochimaru's theme song begins) Those are the only two words that can describe your experience alone with him now.

"_" An evil snicker and a lusty smile spreads across his face. For a moment, just a moment, you are caught in his eye jutsu- you can see your death and are paralized with terror. But all at once the jutsu is lifted and everything is the normal horrifying reality it was before. He licks his lips.

"You- You're- You're over fiffety." Is the only think you can think to say. Your heart beats faster than it has ever beaten. He chuckles politely. (He is always polite.)

"Only my personal self, dear, my body isn't a day over twenty." A moment of silence. "I consider myself lucky to have such a pretty little thing for my pleasure." You break out of the trance. Your hand goes to the door as you try to break free. "Oh, there's no getting away," he says. "You're mine." your hand drops loosely and you lower your head to submit. He smiles.

All at once a hoard of snakes spring out from within his sleeves and they wrap around your body, pulling you closer to him. You struggle but to no avail, you are face to face with his lust. He licks his lips again and uses his snakes to pin you against the wall so you are cornered. You try to tough up your fear but from within the writhing snakes it seems hopeless. You start to cry.

"Oh, oh oh dear, dear me he coos over you. I'm not that bad, I could never be satisfied with myself if you didn't have a little fun too.." He puts his hand on your cheek. _". You look at him and for once somehow you gain a little respect for the man. Maybe it won't really be that bad... He puts your hand up to the cold white angles of his cheek, snakes retreat into his robes, smiling and moves in on you. [This is the last warning, I'm warning you not to read this. This is why this fanfiction is rated the way it is!]

Orochimaru's toungue extends into your mouth making you gag. One arm presses your torso in to his while the other hand shamelessly searches under your dress in between your legs. You squirm as he starts frenching you viciously and downstairs he finds what he wants. You are his toy in this godless hellhole. Suddenly you feel a hard jolt as he enters you. You squeal. He gives an evil chuckle. You are being violated- raped- but somehow you find his touching you sort of pleasurable. He bounces you up and down on him and licks your neck and ear. You are so wet under there as he starts truly taking his liberties, getting faster and harder- endlessly passionate. You press your hands against the walls in a weak attempt to stabilize yourself. He goes faster and faster, also using his tongue as a snake to french you with master technique.

-Outside the Closet-

Everyone waits with a worried expression.

"I can hear him panting!" says Tobi.

"Do you think she's going to die?" Anko asked.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Kabuto says and smirks, hiding his jealousy.

-Inside the Closet—[I told you to not read this, weirdo!]

(Muffled scream)

Orochimaru pounds on you fast like a railroad track; his tongue is stuffed up your throat so you breathe out your nose. Your eyes roll back in their sockets. You've gone through like four hard orgasms by now and have been groped and licked all over. 'When is this going to end?'

Just then he quickly ejects out of you and pushes your head down to give him a blowjob. You swallow and obey as he pants heavily but after a while your lungs give out and you throw yourself on the floor gasping for air tears in your eyes. Orochimaru stands tall over you, watching you despair over the fact that you couldn't help but have liked it a little. Never again would you submit yourself to any erotic physical contact in your life, with whoever it may be. Never would you bring yourself back to what you experienced in here.

-Outside the closet-

Asuma: Allright, I think that's time's up. I gotta get her out of there.

He goes over and opens the door.

[End your traumatized character's POV]

They are both standing, fully dressed without any trace of anything that went on inside. [He/she] takes their seat next to kurenai and his behind kabuto. Everyone looks at your damned character sympathetically but nothing gives it away aside from the expressions on your faces.

I hope you learned the moral of this story is to NEVER PICK THE SNAKE!


End file.
